Terriblemente fiel
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Oneshot dedicado al personaje Saruman, tristemente incomprendido por el resto de la Tierra media.


**Disclaimer: Creo que me saldría rentable escribir una plantilla tipo 'No me pertenece nada de nada, todo es de Tolkien, bla bla bla' Creo que la terminaría amortizando XD Bueno, pues eso, que se haga millonario otro, que no me pertenece nada. Este fic participa en el _6º Reto especial de Septiembre: Los malos del cuento, del foro 'Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet'._**

**Terriblemente fiel**

La mano blanca. Zarquino. Curumo. Curunír. Saruman. Demasiados nombres detrás de los que ocultarse. Y a ello se había visto obligado, ciertamente. Pero un poder como el suyo no debería esconderse: el poder que viene del conocimiento, del estudio, de la mente. El conocimiento nos hace libres, nos hace poseedores de la verdad, y en consecuencia nos hace poderosos. Ése es el tipo de poder que a él le interesa, el que siempre buscó; el poder que sólo los necios no quieren. Que Olórin se quede con su blanco inmaculado, que él vestirá de colores, los mismos que componen la blancura misma. En cierto modo nunca podrá ser superior a lo que él es. No sabría cómo. Y aún sabiéndolo no tendría las agallas necesarias. La empatía con los débiles de entendederas, no de carácter, siempre fue su perdición.

Y ahí estaba él, con su graciosa compañía. Una banda de variopintas marionetas, incapaces de ver los hilos de seda que ataban sus extremidades y bailaban al son de la música que tocaba el destino para ellos; confiados e ignorantes de que ni la mano ni la viva voz de Námo poco tenía que ver en su trazado. Pero contento había de tener al señor del destino y de los muertos tal disposición si se le había permitido regresar.

Dejó de mirarse en el espejo durante unos segundos para tranquilizarse. Se había vuelto una obsesión absurda. La vuelta de Gandalf al mundo de los vivos le hacía enervarse más de la cuenta y perder los estribos; en parte por la injusticia cometida y en parte abrumado por su propia ignorancia. Desconocía hasta qué punto los Ainur eran capaces de tales trucos. Se asomó a una de las ventanas de la torre apoyándose en el postigo, en un intento de disminuir la incipiente irritación con la brisa fresca que entraba por ella pero consiguió el efecto contrario. Estaba muy debilitado, pero eso no disminuía su rabia o su odio. Aun teniendo la boca como un secarral escupió al vacío, despreciándolos a todos.

Abajo los pastores de árboles desmantelaban todo aquello que él había tardado media eternidad en construir. Los malditos medianos se comían su comida y se fumaban su tabaco. Un soberano monigote había diezmado el ejército que tanta magia, sudor y preocupaciones le había llevado conseguir. Y un reyerzuelo de papel pintado sin corona pretendía arrebatarle sus tierras y su casa en nombre de Isildur. El heredero de un mercenario sin escrúpulos que habría vendido a su madre a un lupanar por tan sólo por echar un último vistazo al anillo forjado en Mordor antes de morir. Ésa era la escoria que se llenaba el buche con patochadas, ínfulas de grandeza, y los grandes aires que su supuesta superioridad moral le otorgaban. ¿Acaso creían que ellos eran los únicos que habían luchado contra Sauron? ¿Se creían especiales por ello? Él mismo lo había expulsado del Bosque Negro, lo que en su momento consideró una victoria.

Nadie parecía hacer gala del don de la memoria, ni siquiera el que ahora se hacía llamar el Blanco. Eran una gran panda de desagradecidos… todos. Si no hubiera sido por sus artes, las mismas que ahora despreciaban, Arda y ellos mismos habrían ardido bajo el fuego de Sauron mucho antes. Y no había recibido más que críticas por sus desvelos.

Muchos años habían pasado desde que se había opuesto a Sauron, por última vez, muchos antes de comprender cuánto lo necesitaba. Se necesitaban, en cualquier caso. Por eso no le había importado arriesgarlo todo: No le importó en absoluto aliarse con el enemigo, lo que obtuvo a cambio bien lo valía. No le importó lo que los ilustres ignorantes dijeran a sus espaldas. Él era perseverante, y sobre todo terriblemente fiel a sí mismo. No le afectaban para nada los comadreos entre elfos o enanos, o cualquier raza maldita de aquellas tierras. No los necesitaba.

Tanto trabajo en balde, tanto conocimiento desperdiciado… No podía ser. Idearía un plan para escapar al cautiverio, mandaría a esos ent entrometidos a hibernar o les prendería fuego… y seguiría con su plan de poner en marcha todo lo que había aprendido. Los necios tienen miedo al cambio, al dolor. Pero como desagradable ha de ser una cura para el enfermo, él terminaría convirtiendo Arda en un mundo que tarde o temprano los dejaría maravillados.


End file.
